1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for producing a desirable skin cosmetic effect due to the improved metabolism of skin cells, and in particular to the improved respiratory function thereof. The invention relates also to a composition of matter which may be used in this method.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Whatever the action of oxygen contained in the atmosphere on skin cells may be, this can be relevant to the outermost layer of cells only, since there is no evidence that such oxygen penetrates the outer surface of the skin. On the other hand, it is known that making oxygen available to cells of the skin layer generally, has a beneficial effect on the respiratory function of skin cells, which in turn leads to a beneficial cosmetic effect. In the past, this desideratum has been achieved by means of an oxygen-releasing substance added to a vehicle, which penetrates the skin so as to make oxygen available to skin cells besides those in the outermost skin layer. It is believed, however, that this prior art method has a distinct disadvantage, insofar as oxygen released from a chemical compound (i.e., not in the form of molecular oxygen) is likely to be reactive in situ and therefore liable to give rise to possibly irreversible oxidative damage to constituents of the skin cells.